


[Podfic] Five Times Juliet O'Hara Broke Up With Shawn Spencer (And One Time She Didn't)

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Justified, Psych
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says in the title. Assume spoilers for all of S7, though nothing here takes the events of "No Trout About It" into account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Juliet O'Hara Broke Up With Shawn Spencer (And One Time She Didn't)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Juliet O'Hara Broke Up With Shawn Spencer (And One Time She Didn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105195) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



> Thanks to Trixietru for giving me permission to record their Psych fics. <3 <3 
> 
> <3
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

Five Times Juliet O'Hara Broke Up With Shawn Spencer (And One Time She Didn't)

By: trixietru

43:02

[Chapter OneMP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/01%205TJBUWS.mp3) | [ Chapter 2 MP3 ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/02%205TJBUWS.mp3) | [ M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPsych%5d%20Five%20Times%20Juliet%20O%27Hara%20Broke%20Up%20With%20Shawn%20Spencer%20\(And%20One%20Time%20She%20Didn%27t\).m4b)

Streaming:

31:22

Chapter Two

11:39


End file.
